


Glasses

by number1brat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number1brat/pseuds/number1brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Person A gets glasses and shamelessly takes advantage of what it does to Person B, which really could be turning them on or just turning them into a blushing mess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really match the prompt properly, but I enjoyed writing it!

Hajime remembered exactly when Oikawa needed to wear glasses. His eyesight has always been subpar and had had gotten worse with every night Oikawa spent obsessing over volleyball videos until one day, during their first year of high school, Oikawa barged into his room with his new glasses.

Hajime choked. He’d not long accepted the fact that he was gay, and that that was fine, and he still refused to acknowledge that he might have some feelings for his best friend that shouldn’t be there.  
Oikawa coming back looking cute as fuck in glasses was not helping his conflicting emotions. Hajime just stared at his best friend, having forced his jaw to close, and guiltily enjoyed the view.

“What’s with the glasses, Shittykawa?” Hajime wondered, forcing his head back down to the magazine on his bed.   
Oikawa, in all his theatrics, let out a huge sigh and flopped onto the bed, sprawling side wards across Hajime. “I still look cute, don’t I, Iwa-chan? The glasses don’t ruin my beautiful face, do they?”

“Can’t ruin something that’s already ruined,” Hajime grumbled, struggling to move Oikawa off his back. The damn thing had started his growth spurt recently and had shot up past Hajime.  
“Iwa-chaaaaaaan!” Oikawa whined, squirming on top of Hajime even more. “That’s mean!”   
“And?” He grunted, finally managing to shove the one thing that seemed to occupy his thoughts lately.

Oikawa huffed, “you’ll never get a girlfriend acting like that.”   
"Is that supposed to upset me?” 

"Of course! We’re in high school now, Iwa-chan! You won’t enjoy it properly if you don’t go on a few dates!”   
“Like you won’t be able to enjoy them now that your glasses have ruined your face?”

Oikawa sat cross legged on Hajime bed, head resting on his palm and a pout on his face. “Rude, Iwa-chan. Rude.”  
Hajime shrugged, trying to calm down his heart’s erratic beating. God dammit, why did glasses of all things affect him so much? It’s not like his face wasn’t handsome before, Hajime figured it couldn’t really get much better, but the world sure did like to prove him wrong.

 

Oikawa let out a high pitched whine when the silence stretched on too long, “at least mom got me contact lenses.” 

 

Oikawa didn’t wear his glasses often. He’d go to school, always wearing his contact lenses. If there was a time he couldn’t wear them, he’d go without entirely rather than wear his glasses.

Hajime didn’t know if this was a blessing or a curse, because Oikawa was irresistible when he wore glasses, but Hajime knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if Oikawa wore glasses all the time.

It was after their team lost to Shiratorizowa during their second year that Hajime finally accepted his feelings around Oikawa. Hajime loved his best friend. There was nothing else to it. When Hajime saw Oikawa beating himself up over losing to Shiratorizowa, his whole body ached, because dammit! Didn’t Oikawa see how amazing he was? How the whole team relied on him and wouldn’t have gotten nearly this far without him? Oikawa was needed by the team and needed by Hajime.

 

Hajime wasn’t good with words. He knew that well by now. So he acted harsher than he would have liked to beat the idea into Oikawa. He would pull Oikawa out of his rut and guide him until Oikawa could take the lead again.

The glasses made a reappearance during the break between their second and third year. It was late at night and the only reason Hajime was up was because he’d been putting off a week’s worth of homework that was due the next day. Hajime would have blamed Oikawa, who had convinced Hajime to watch some cheaply made sci-fi series that had far too many seasons, but Hajime had enjoyed every bit of it. Not that he’d ever admit that.

As he wracked his brain for the words for his essay, he heard a too familiar sound from his window, one that told him Oikawa had come to visit.  
“You know, I thought we stopped using that in middle school,” Hajime commented.   
Oikawa grinned, “doors are so overrated, Iwa-chan. You’ll never stay ahead like that.”

 

Hajime turned from his work as he answered, ready to ask why Oikawa was here so late, but promptly choked on his spit.  
Oikawa was wearing his glasses. Shit.  
Oikawa paid it no mind and instead settled for lying half on, and half next to Hajime. He laid his head on Hajime’s shoulders, no doubt being able to hear the beat of his too fast heart, and peered at Hajime’s work.

 

There was no sound for a bit, just the faint snores from Hajime’s parents down the hall. “What’s up, Shittykawa?” Hajime wondered, feeling the cool metal of Oikawa’s glasses against his cheek.  
“Nothing much,” Oikawa commented. “We just haven’t got many chances left to beat Ushiwaka now.”   
“We only need one,” Hajime reminded.   
Oikawa hmm’d. “It might be better to let Yahaba-chan have a go at it.”

 

“Shut up, Crappykawa,” Hajime ordered, voice coming out harsher and louder than he’d meant for it to. He lowered it as he continued. “Yahaba will get his chance next year. We need you this year. You need to be the one to lead us to victory, because you’re the only one who can.”

Hajime pretended not to notice the little sniffles that came from the head at his side, if only for Oikawa’s sake.   
He only reacted to it when he tried to wipe his tears on the back of Hajime’s shirt.   
“Get off!” He hissed, flushing right to his ears when Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime and hid his face in his back.   
“Didn’t know you relied on me so much, Iwa-chan,” he mumbled.   
It should have been said teasingly, which is why Hajime decided to return to their normalcy.

“Wouldn’t want your pride ruined when we beat Shiratorizowa without you.”  
“You just admitted it yourself, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa giggled, “you need me!”  
“Need you to shut up, yeah,” Hajime retorted.

Oikawa let out a happy sigh, before leaning down on the pillow next to Hajime. Hajime listened until Oikawa’s breathing evened out and small, cute snores escaped his lips.  
No matter how many times Hajime told him that he snored, Oikawa denied it. Hajime didn’t know why, it was a pretty cute sound.  
After making sure he was definitely asleep, Hajime turned to his best friend. He had no idea when the glasses would come out again, so he’d have to memorise it and never forget.

Hajime doubted he would.

 

The end of their third year came quickly, in Hajime’s opinion. They’d spent the year training, only to lose to Shiritorizowa once again. Hajime had seen the bitterness in Oikawa and had pulled him out of it in the same way he had so many times before.  
Once volleyball was out of the way, Hajime had put all of his time into his studies. He didn’t know what he wanted to study, but as long as his grades were high enough, it wouldn’t really matter.

Oikawa was applying for a volleyball scholarship, just as Hajime expected him to. Hajime had dreamt of playing alongside Oikawa in the past, but didn’t think he had the drive to be there alongside world class players. Besides, Hajime figured it wasn’t the playing with Oikawa that he dreamt of, it was the being with Oikawa.

Hajime had many different influences from his family and that made deciding his future far more difficult than he’d ever expected it to be. Every time it came up, Oikawa gave Hajime an easy grin, stating just what college he was applying for as if there was no doubt in his mind that Hajime would be along, too.

“You both have your colleges sorted?” Matsukawa asked during their week.   
“Why’d you group us both together,” Hajime grumbled, earning a laugh from Matsukawa and Hanamaki.   
“As if you’d actually leave Oikawa,” Hanamaki laughed, pausing when Hajime didn’t join in. “Wait, you aren’t leaving Oikawa, are you?”

 

Oikawa gave Hajime an alarmed look, “we’re going together, right Iwa-chan?”  
Hajime avoided his friends’ looks and gave a lazy shrug. “I don’t know where I want to go. I haven’t decided yet.”   
“I didn’t think there was anything to decide,” Matsukawa admitted. “I thought you and Oikawa would go together and play volleyball on a college level.”  
“It’s one option,” Hajime relented, “but there are others I have to think through, as well.”

 

The others understood his outlook and continued on with the conversation, but Oikawa didn’t stop watching him with a wounded expression. Every time Hajime caught it, pain shot through him. But he couldn’t decide his entire future around Oikawa. Oikawa would end up as the team setter, while Hajime would be sat on the bench. Oikawa would find players he could set better for and probably end up playing for nationals.

Hajime couldn’t see himself doing the same.

 

Oikawa didn’t visit Hajime until school was over. They’d officially graduated and were now supposed to prepare for college. Hajime didn’t have much time left to tell the colleges which one he’d be going to.  
It was late when Oikawa entered his room, as it always seemed to be with him. Hajime had fallen asleep while watching a film and was woken suddenly when his headphones were pulled off his head.

He floundered about for a moment, before his brain caught up and he realised what had happened. “What’re you doing?” He mumbled, hand lazily combing through his hair.  
Oikawa looked strangely serious and, Hajime noticed this suddenly, wearing his glasses. He sat on Hajime’s bed, practically on his legs, and stared him in the eye.

“What college are you going to?” He demanded.   
“I don’t know, I thought I told you this.” The realisation that Oikawa was wearing his glasses woke him quicker than he thought it would.  
“Why don’t you know? I thought the plan was to go together. That’s what it’s always been,” Oikawa reminded. “We’d play volleyball together because that’s what we’re good at.”

 

“At a high school level, sure,” Hajime said, “but not college level, or at least, not for me.”  
“What are you talking about?”   
“You can make any spiker ten times better than they originally were,” Hajime said slowly, thinking through all his words. “You can make any player ten times better than they originally were which is why we’ve done so well. So, if you’re put on a team of college level players, you could make them far better than I could ever be.”

 

His words were hard thought out and when he finally got out all the insecurities he’d been feeling lately, he felt a bit better, but a lot worse. Oikawa was quiet for a minute, during which Hajime refused to look at him. So he was surprised when a harsh punch was delivered to his head.

“Huh, hey, Shittykawa what was that?!” He hissed, hand over the spot to have been hit.   
“That’s me returning the favour,” Oikawa said. “Iwa-chan’s been telling me for years to stop putting myself down. He’s being a bit hypocritical right now, isn’t he?”  
“Well, it’s true-“

 

Oikawa hit him again. “It isn’t! Hardly any of those players would have been able to play like that when they first started; they practiced with the more experienced players until they got better than them! Only really lucky people are born with the skill to just instantly be able to do things like that, the rest of us have to work hard at it! They will be setters better than me there, and there will be spikers better than you there. But there won’t be a better setter-ace duo because we work well together and we work hard and we’ll get better than them,” Oikawa ranted.

 

“Oikawa-“  
“But I can’t get there if you’re not with me,” he told Hajime, “because I’ll just work myself into the ground and drag myself down and won’t be able to get back up because I just know I won’t be the best there which is why I need Iwa-chan to remind me that I don’t need to be the best. I need you to come with me, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime couldn’t miss the sincerity that Oikawa was practically dripping with and he felt touched. He hadn’t realised that Oikawa was experiencing the same things as him, but he should have. He’d been playing the role Oikawa was right now for a long time.

 

Hajime put on an exasperated sigh, “I suppose someone has to stop you from working yourself to death.”  
Oikawa’s eyes lit up behind those stupid, dorky glasses that Hajime loved so much. “Really?”  
“On one condition,” Hajime stated, figuring that going to college with Oikawa was the biggest risk he could take right now. What would one more mean?  
“Yeah?”   
“You wear those glasses more often.”

 

Oikawa looked taken back. “You want me to wear these more often? But they make me look ugly, Iwa-chan!”  
Oikawa covered his eyes, and glasses, dramatically, as he whined.   
“They do not, you big baby,” Hajime huffed, before flushing. “The opposite, really.”  
Oikawa’s flush matched Hajime’s when he moved his hands from his face.

Months later when Hajime was elbows deep in homework, he was extremely grateful for that one condition he made. He looked across the table, to where Oikawa was sat struggling with his homework and glasses most definitely on.

 

Yeah, he was really grateful.


End file.
